Mondo Island
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = Shōwa period | image = | aliases = Farou Island | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = Pacific Ocean | residents = Gorosaurus Kingukongu | poi = | 1st = King Kong Escapes }} Mondo Island is a fictional island featured in the 1967 film King Kong Escapes. It is one of the main settings of the film. Description Mondo Island is a small tropical located several kilometers southeast of the country of Australia. It is in all likelihood the same locale that has been referred to as Farou Island. The island is inhabited by a small tribe of natives who worship a sixty-foot tall gorilla named Kingukongu, or King Kong. In addition to Kong, Mondo Island was inhabited by a dinosaur of equal size named Gorosaurus. The waters surrounding the island were known to be inhabited by dangerous sea serpents. American military officer Carl Nelson was very familiar with Mondo Island and could even speak the islanders' native language. He was also aware of the legend of Kong and had studied it extensively. History In 1967, Commander Carl Nelson of the submarine vessel [[Explorer/King Kong Escapes|The Explorer]] diverted his course to Mondo Island after his ship suffered rudder damage from a rock slide. He and his crew-mates Jiro Nomura and Lieutenant Susan Watson took a hovercraft to the shore of the island. Nelson spotted an aging islander who warned them about the presence of Kong. Nelson translated the man's words for the others. The party split up, and Susan Watson was the first to catch sight of the island's more colorful inhabitants. The first was Gorosaurus, who was a giant dinosaur similar to that of a Tyrannosaur. Gorosaurus emerged with the intent of eating Susan until Kong appeared. Kong developed an interest in the tiny human and sought to protect her. He picked Susan up in its giant paw and placed her on a tree branch. He then went to fight Gorosaurus. Gorosaurus kept Kong at bay with a series of powerful drop-kicks, but Kong ultimately proved the victor in their battle, beating on the dinosaur multiple times and then finishing it off by hyper-extending its jaws. Susan got down from the tree and regrouped with Nelson and Nomura. They retreated back to the hovercraft and began sailing across the water to their submarine. Kong pursued them and caught sight of a sea serpent that threatened his target. Picking up a large boulder, he hurled it across the water, bashing the serpent across the head. He then attacked the sub directly to get to Susan, but the lieutenant came topside and convinced Kong to leave them alone. A short time later, a criminal mastermind named Doctor Who came to the island in search of the legendary Kong. He dropped knock-out grenades onto the island, which released a gas that rendered Kong unconscious. He also shot and killed the islander that Nelson met earlier. Commander Nelson returned to Mondo Island with his crew shortly after Kong's abduction. They found the body of the islander as well as evidence of Doctor Who's knock-out pellets. Films that take place on * King Kong Escapes * King Kong vs. Godzilla - As Farou Island Residents of * Gorosaurus * Kingukongu * Mondo islander * Sea serpent External Links * Mondo Island at the Godzilla Wiki